Weapons
Weapons are a type of equipment in Bloodborne. For the category page, click here. Description Weapons are items that the player equips to deal damage, and they are held either exclusively on the left hand or the right. Weapons can be as simple as a saw that unfolds into a large cleaver, or as complex as a curved sword becoming a large bow. Weapons do not offer any form of protection, however, as defense is governed by the attire worn by players and their ability to dodge and evade. Weapon Types There are two types of weapons: Right Hand Weapons and Left Hand Weapons: *'Right Hand Weapons' are also known as Trick Weapons, and able to transform instantly (often employed in beast hunting), giving the player another set of attacks. When transformed, some might require both hands to be used, while some may not. When a weapon is two-handed, players will lack access to their Left Hand Weapons, but gain a special L2 attack in place. All Trick weapons are able to transform in the middle of combat to provide a greater variety of attacks. *'Left Hand Weapons' mainly consist of Firearms, and are used primarily to stagger opponents (versus being used for damage output), staggering allows for special critical attacks, known as a Visceral Attack. There are, however, other types of gear for the left hand, like Torches, Shields, and some other unique gear. Weapon Upgrades The Hunter can upgrade weapons at the Workshop in the Hunter's Dream. Weapons can be fortified (or upgraded) to increase their damage, by using certain materials and costs a small amount of Blood Echoes. *Upgrading a weapon to +1/+2/+3 will require Blood Stone Shards (3/5/8, in total 16) *Upgrading a weapon to +4/+5/+6 will require Twin Blood Stone Shards (3/5/8, in total 16) *Upgrading a weapon to +7/+8/+9 will require Blood Stone Chunks (3/5/8, in total 16) *Upgrading a weapon to +10 will require a single Blood Rock Blood Gems After obtaining the Blood Gem Workshop Tool, Blood Gems can also be added to further increase a weapons stats. Firearms get only a single Blood Gem slot. *Upgrading a weapon to +1 will unlock the 1st Blood Gem slot. *Upgrading a weapon to +3 will unlock the 2nd Blood Gem slot. *Upgrading a weapon to +6 will unlock the 3rd and final Blood Gem slot. Weapon Variants In Bloodborne, all Trick Weapons (right hand weapons) have a version in game that is considered as "regular", the regular variant is acquired naturally in the different areas the game has to offer, however, there are two additional variants to each weapon which may only be found within the Chalice Dungeons: Uncanny and Lost. These two additional variants only have 2 things that are different to the regular variant, one of them is the name of the weapon (for example, the "Lost" variant of the Chikage is thus named "Lost Chikage"), and the other difference is the gem slots. There are neither visual differences, nor numerical differences within the stats of the weapon. *''Uncanny'' weapons will have their Waning or Triangle gems replaced by the other (Waning becomes Triangle or vice-versa). *''Lost'' weapons will have both Waning and Triangle gems, thus replacing a Radial gem by the one they were lacking. Certain weapons, in particular weapons that have scaling in Bloodtinge, the Simon's Bowblade and Chikage, will have a Circle Gem in their Lost variant, instead of the Gem their Normal variant doesn't have. *The Bath Messengers in Lower Pthumerian Labyrinth, Lower Hintertomb, Lower Loran, Isz Gravestone and Pthumeru Ihyll are able to sell all of the Lost and Uncanny versions of the weapons. Weapons List Below is a list of Right Hand Weapons and Left Hand Weapons. Right Hand Weapons *There has been an account of a RRT normal Whirligig Saw, needs confirmation :GEM KEY: R''' = Radial Gem '''| T''' = Triangle Gem '''| W''' = Waning Gem '''| C''' = Circle Gem '''Left Hand Weapons Notes *Though the Torches can be used for attacking in early game, they are overall useless and not a real mean of reliable damage. *Shields aren't actually bad, contrary to their description. They block decent amounts of damage, but at a ruinous cost of stamina. They also do not block all damage from a single attack, regardless of damage type. Trivia *In-game, the way players distributes their stats will affect the weapons they use and most effective playstyles will translate to builds that focus on: **Fully invested on either Skill OR Strength. **Split investment on Skill AND Strength. **Split investment on Strength and Arcane. **Split investment on Skill and Bloodtinge. Gallery Videos Category:Weapons